Leya Maximoff
History Leya is the daughter of Wanda Maximoff, and a Mutant Actor from Egypt. Leya growing up was in poverty as Wanda has already left the X-Men and Avengers. Growing up Leya had a history of aggression, as she once cut off a girls ponytail just because she answered her in the wrong way. Growing up her mutation came at 8, as she showed the ability to move a spoon up 2 cm before dropping it. Leya's powers were based off emotion. When she got angry she could throw objects into the air, this showed to be a challenge in school. At school Leya's bipolar disorder began to blossom. She could switch from happy to sad which took a toll on her power. Wanda had to pull her from school as she could not control it. Before Wanda could train her, Leya's powers began to manifest more at the age of 10, she could produce "Hex Bolts" that mixed with her telekinesis doing harmful effects. No one ever knew what Leya's powers were but had an idea they were unique. Leya had 3 powers by the age of 12. This gave Wanda stress as Leya began to misuse it. Leya use to do gas station heists with her friends, she used her telekinesis to open the doors and then her telepathy to control the Employee. This was all fun in games for Leya, as her powers were developing and she was gaining more control. But one day she went with the wrong crowd, as she met a mutant who could disintegrate objects. During this it was clear they were not planning of having her control anyone, but instead kill them. When the mutant went to touch the Gas Station worker, she threw a hex bolt at him accidentally shattering her arm's bones. When they all fled Leya was caught by cops who later turned her into the MRD. When Leya was arrested they had no idea she had telekinetic based powers so she tried to flee. This resulted in her being shot with a taser and she passed out. Sibling Bond As Enzo the youngest son of Wanda was with her grandfather and Aunt, Leya grew a close bond to Wiccan and Speed as they helped her control her anger and bottle it up instead of lashing out. Leya was closest to Wiccan and Enzo instead of Speed. Billy was the one who trained Leya to teleport and use her powers offensive way. Speed eventually left for a few years leaving Billy, and Wanda to help Leya's powers grow. Leya later went off the grid as she was kidnapped by the MRD, this caused Billy to find her while Wanda tried but later gave up thinking Leya was gone. MRD When Leya woke up about 5 hours after being taken, she was in a clear containment pod on a truck. This truck was taking her to the MRD's New York base. When Leya arrived she was taken to a testing area with about 6 other mutants. These mutants powers were known, but unlike Leya they only saw one of her powers. When she first arrived she was met by Bolivar Trask, who took interest in her as they found out she was a Maximoff. When Leya was sent to a room there was white walls with technology on them. This technology was scanning Leya's body and what would happen to it when she used her ability. At first they slowly began to cause Leya to feel pain, and that caused a table outside of the room to be flung at the wall. All their tests resulted in finding out she had powers that effect Psionic energy on a microscopic level. Their final test after weeks of abusing her was seeing how she reacted to the room shrinking. This scared Leya so bad that she let out a scream, and along with it was a burst of hex energy that managed to throw the walls out of the floor. This had the MRD amazed at her potential and wanted to test more in depth with her. When she got back to her cell they sedated her and began operation. They wanted to take all her blood and see if they can mimic her powers. Before this happened a giant explosion was seen outside the operation room. This was Wanda, Quicksilver, and Wolverine here to save her. At first they wanted to take away Leya, but Wanda made it there too soon. Bolivar injected Leya with a serum that caused her heart to slowly stop beating. But before he could escape, Wanda hit him with a hex bolt so strong he exploded. When they found Leya, she was rushed to Jean Grey at the mansion where she was treated. After this Leya joined the X-Men and promised to use her powers for good. X-Men Training Leya when she first joined had no real combat, she could never win fights when people got too close. When storm noticed this she began to train her on how to fight. She showed her that there is more than just long distance attacks and how she can merge her powers into fighting. This made Leya learn her own fighting style, where she infused psionic energy around her hands to stop blades from ever harming her. After this she later began to show improvement as she could hold her own against Storm for a while. Leya's strength showed once during training when Storm released a bolt of lighting at her, but she managed to dodge and hit her from the sky. After Storm's training she was becoming more skilled in stealth. During stealth trainings she was trained to use accent's and be hidden. This showed to be quite useful as she soon went on the run. As of now Leya has been able to be unnoticed by many while on missions. Magic Shortly after going to the X-Mansion Leya's powers began to evolve beyond her Telekinetic abilities. In this case it was clear she had magic, but did not know what type. Wanda assumed it was regular magic she had learned, but it was Chaos magic. After a few days of reading a mystic art book, her mother stole from Dr. Strange, the mansion turned into a fucking mess. Leya could not control it, and whenever she waved her hand a "hex bolt" or "Hex Stream" would appear causing things to tip over, explode, catch on fire etc. Charles tried to suppress her into a sleep coma, as they try to figure out why her mutation all the sudden was magic. But this only lasted for a few minutes, before she got back up. Her mind was protected via a shield not even he could bypass for long. Leya was later sent to Doctor Strange, as he trained her in the arts for 3 months. These 3 months did her good and she was stable. While there she learned how to produce her magic into energy streams, and bolt's that also did good by healing repairing etc. Later on Leya's magic was revealed to have reality warping effects and that's how she could heal. After being sent back to the Mansion she was more advanced, and managed to be a good source of help. Academy A year and a half after joining the X-Men, Leya was beginning to advance in her magic she was recommended to Massachusetts Academy. Leya went after a week of hearing the recommendation. When Leya arrived she met a girl named Dana. Dana and Leya bonded pretty quickly. Dana showed her to Marvina, Owen, and Della. Leya was not the only magic user there, but was the first they've ever seen with Chaos Magic other than her mother. Leya has only been at the academy for about 3 and a half weeks, and has a lot more training to do. At the Academy Leya learns how to use her magic in a more helpful way instead of destruction. Powers and Abilities Powers * Chaos Magic Reality Warping(Hex Magic): Leya is one of the strongest magic users that has Chaos Magic. Her power can bring destruction to cities such as New York, if she is not careful. ** Hex Bolts: Initially, Leya had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Leya can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to; Explosions, Unlocking doors, stopping magical, energy, and physical attacks, etc. ** Telekinesis: Leya has been seen using telekinetic like abilities with her powers. Her telekinesis is seen by a transparent red aura of hex energy surrounding the object to where she can move it. Her telekinesis is not as strong as her hex bolt's but can work just as well. ** Teleportation: Leya has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. She can also travel to and open portal or gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown. ** Energy Manipulation: Due to her magic Leya has shown the ability to manipulate energies to some degree this included of; absorbing energy and redirecting it, stopping it, throwing it back at the target, etc. ** Psychic Shield: Even when her witchcraft skills first emerged, she was shown to be able to dodge Emma's mental probes. Even when she is unstable, she is still able to resist Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier telepathic attack. Though this defense is pretty inconsistent, it is safe to say that she can resist telepathic attack at a high level. * Enhanced Durability: Leya has enhanced durability as a second hand mutation, this can protect her from far falls, being thrown through buildings, etc. Her body can still be effected as she is not invulnerable, but her durability can make the attack less aggressive. Abilities * Acrobatics: Through training with X-23 Leya learned how to be agile while fighting. * Piloting: Maximoff has been trained, and certified to fly the Blackbird, and other jets. * Spy: Leya was trained through street people, and a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent on how to be a spy. This was shown in the years she was doing crimes. * Accents: Leya has been shown to be able to do the following accents; Egyptian, British, French, Russian, and German. * Combatant: Maximoff was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. After joining the X-Men, Leya received extensive training in hand-to-hand combat from Wolverine and Storm so that she could handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. She developed a fighting style in which she would infuse her hex energy into her hands to greatly enhance her hand-to-hand combat skills and allow her to parry attacks from bladed weapons without suffering any harm due to her psionic energy protecting her hands from damage. By now, Maximoff has become skilled enough that she was able to engage Mystique, a combatant deadly enough to overpower her. While in close-quarter combat and defending herself she became rather strong, although she was nearly killed several times. Limitations: Weaknesses Weight: Leya cannot hold heavy objects such as tanks, trucks, or planes for long periods of times or else she could go into a coma due to strain. Supersonic Noise: Loud sounds such as; sonic screams, explosions up-close, etc. are what can cause Leya to lose focus and feel pain as she requires concertation. Order Magic: Leya's magic counter-reacts Order Magic, and vise-versa. While fighting a magic user with Order magic he could block her magic, as she could block his. Strength Level Leya has the strength of a woman who engages in frequent combat training, exercise, gymnastics, and weight lifting. Leya has more enhanced reflex's than a normal mutant due to how she trained to fell things. Paraphernalia Equipment Suit: Leya's suit has been hexed by Wanda's magic to make it more durable and absorb the impact of energy, or physical hits. Transportation * Blackbird * Car * Flying